Histoire triste
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Petit extrait : "Naruto, je t'en supplie il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'aux secours. Sakura pourra te guérir.." Sasuke déglutit ; une larme vint s'écraser sur ma joue. Le silence s'était installé encore une fois et mes yeux s'étaient refermés mais je me força à les ouvrir : "Sa...su...ke..." merde ! ... : /!\ Lemon : Fic
1. Partie 1

Lorsque je repris connaissance, la nuit était tombée. Le décors autour de moi n'avait pas changé ou bougé entre temps. Je pouvais toujours distinguer les corps froids de mes compagnons de Konoha. Presque tous mes amis avaient remis leur âme à Dieu... s'il existe.  
En ce moment je n'y croyais plus.  
Ma blessure me faisait mal et plus je pensais aux morts ; plus j'avais mal.

 **"Naruto, comment vas-tu ?"**

Cette voix qui avait brisée le silence, je pouvais la reconnaître entre mille. C'était la voix de la seule personne que j'aimais et de la seule personne encore en vie : celle de Sasuke.  
Mais cette voix était différente de d'habitude. Elle trahissait une angoisse terrible : celle de perdre un être cher.

 **"Ça...va...ou presque"** Ma respiration était saccadée et de la sueur dégoulinait le long de mon corps. J'étais dans une très mauvaise posture et ne donnait pas cher de ma vie.  
Je savais que je serais mort avant le lendemain...

 **"Naruto, je t'en supplie il faut que tu tiennes jusqu'aux secours. Sakura pourra te guérir.."** Sasuke déglutit ; une larme vint s'écraser sur ma joue.

Le silence s'était installé encore une fois et mes yeux s'étaient refermés mais je me força à les ouvrir :

 **"Sa...su...ke..."** merde ! J'étais tellement mal que je n'arrivais même pas à parler.

Sasuke s'était retourné en entendant mon espèce de gargouillement :

 **"Ne parle pas, Naruto. Ne dépense pas inutilement tes forces"**

Tout en me parlant, il me resserra une nouvelle bande qui maintenait en place tant bien que mal mes organes.  
Je repris ma respiration et pu enfin sortir la phrase que je ruminais depuis maintenant deux heures :

 **"Sasuke, je vais mourir, je le sais car même Kyûbi ne réagit plus... Sasuke voulut me couper la parole mais je lui jeta un regard pour qu'il me laisse continuer.** **On attend la mort car il n'y a plus rien à faire. Mais avant ça, je voudrais que tu me prennes une dernière fois..."**

 **"Nooooooon !"** Le cri de Sasuke résonna longtemps dans la nuit.

Les larmes s'étaient remises à couler le long des joues de Sasuke : **"Naruto...je...je...t'en supplie tu ne peux pas mourir... je ne veux pas te quitter. Accroche toi Naruto... je t'en SUPPLIE!"**

Sasuke s'était écroulé sur le sol et laissait libre cour à ses pleurs qu'il ne pouvait apaiser.

Naruto repris encore une fois son souffle : **''Sasuke, s'il te plaît...fait...le, c'est la seule chose qui me maintient encore à cette putain de vie. Et c'est la seule chose que je veux avant...avant de..."  
**  
 **"Shhh... je vais le faire ;** **Sasuke s'était relevé plus calme** **; même si je ne veux pas te voir mourir ; je veux que tu sois heureux."**

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke commença à se déshabiller et aida Naruto à enlever le peu de vêtements qui lui restait. La bande qui lui enserrait le ventre était imbibée de sang et laissait entendre qu'une grande quantité en avait été perdue.

 **"Naruto, je vais te faire mal"**

 **"Je vais serrer les dents une dernière fois, profiter de ton corps et de ton amour...une...dernière...fois"** Les mots de Naruto se perdirent aux quatre vents lorsque Sasuke le prit dans ses bras et commença à l'embrasser lentement.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer, mais il fit en sorte que Naruto parte heureux.  
Lorsqu'il le pénétra, Naruto hurla de douleur et s'accrocha au dos de son amant.  
Ses ongles étaient plantés dans la chair du brun.  
Des gouttes vermillons coulèrent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; en même temps que le sang de Naruto, qui lui provenait de sa blessure.  
Deux gouttes se rejoignirent pour en former qu'une seule et alla s'écraser sur une pierre : cette goutte de sang témoignait de l'amour des deux garçons. Elle signifiait aussi que même séparés ils ne cesseraient jamais de s'aimer.

Sasuke jouit ; Naruto se cambra en arrière et hurla...un cri primal , animal.  
Un cri qui annonçait la fin.  
Sasuke reprit Naruto entre ses bras et recueillit entre ses lèvres ; dans un ultime baiser le dernier souffle de son amant...

Naruto avait remit son âme entre les mains d'un Dieu.  
Un sourire illuminait son visage qui refroidissait déjà. Ses mains qui accrochaient celles de Sasuke commencèrent à se détacher lentement...

Sasuke les reposa sur le corps de Naruto et l'embrassa une dernière fois.  
Ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler mais il ne faisait rien pour les retenir ; il n'en avait plus la force.

Il savait que désormais la vie n'avait plus aucun sens pour lui.

Suite


	2. Partie 2

**_Italique : Penser de Sasuke_**

 **''Arrête Sasuke, arrête maintenant. On ne peut plus rien faire. C'est finit. Lâche-le.''**

 _Nooon ! Il ne pouvait ne pouvait pas lâcher ce corps. Ce corps qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois touché. Ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Ce corps qui lui avait fait découvrir le bonheur. Ce corps qu'il aimait...ce corps...SON corps._

Ses deux mains soutenait ce corps dont la vie s'effacer lentement, ce corps qui ne bougeait plus, ce corps... mort.

Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de la gorge de Sasuke, résonnant longtemps dans la foret. Il serra encore plus fort le corps... son corps. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaules :

 **''Viens, il faut que l'on trouve un abrit pour la nuit. Avec nos blessures et ce froid on ne survivra pas.''**

 _Ah oui, le froid ! Il l'avait oublié, tout comme ses nombreuses blessures. Il s'en foutait. Il ne pensait qu'à lui ; celui qu'il serrait dans ses bras comme un désespéré refusant de s'en séparer._

 **''Sakura, barre-toi. Laisse moi seul. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.''**

 **''Mais...tu vas mourir...''**

 _Il le savait bien qu'il allait mourir. Pas besoin de dessin. Comment pourrait-il survivre sans lui ?_

 **''Laisse moi. Part d'ici, sauve ta peau, refais ta vie. Laisse moi mourir avec lui, c'est la seule seule chose que je te demande.''**

 _Qu'elle se casse, celle-là ! Pas besoin d'elle dans un moment pareil._

Sakura finit par tourner les talons, laissant derrière elle un bout de son passé.

Il était enfin seul. Seul avec son corps. Lui. Celui dont il ne pouvait plus prononcer le prénom. Celui qu'il avait aimé. Celui avec qui il avait passé ses meilleurs moments. Celui avec qui il avait couché. Celui qui était venu le chercher, bravant tous les dangers. Celui qui était passé du statut d'ami à petit ami. Celui qui avait le plus beau sourire du monde.  
Lui, le blond aux yeux bleus...Naruto...

 _Eh merde ! Il avait prononcé son nom... Les larmes coincées depuis que Sakura et les autres étaient arrivé commencé à coulaient enfin...rien...plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter._

Il allait mourir. De ses blessures...de SA blessure...il s'en foutait de mourir, parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'allongea, Naruto à ses côtés. Il lui prit la main et laissa ses yeux se fermer...à jamais...

FIN


End file.
